Lluvia, en tus ojos
by DanielleMoon
Summary: [Lukanette/Lukabug OS] Una tarde lluviosa tras haber derrotado un enemigo Ladybug se encuentra presurosa de salvar a Tikki de enfermarse otra vez, pero no todo siempre sale como planeamos, ni siquiera en nuestros momentos más desesperados. Luka nunca esperaba que algo tan simple como la lluvia fuera hermoso en sus ojos, sin importar si eran de LB o Marinette, era como un milagro.


_**Mamihlapinatapai.**___  
[_**Lukabug/ Lukanette**_]

Cielos grises y nubes opacas se posaban como una manta que cubría a París, acogiéndole de los rayos tardíos, el color de aquellas nubes pesadas de agua caminaban con lentitud a través de lo que una vez fue un cielo azul despejado y colorido, amenazando con liberar una tormenta o una ligera lluvia.

_Era incierto._

El olor a petricor entraba en sus fosas nasales junto a la intensa ráfaga de viento que chocaba contra ella al columpiarse entre los tejados de París. La fuerza del aire contra ella le llevaba aquel olor tan relajante que parecía haber recorrido distancias de ciudades enteras, pero aquél aroma no reinaba en sus sentidos ya que con tan solo respirar más hondo sus fosas nasales dolían del frío que las secaba.

El vacío se adueñaba de su estómago al caer con velocidad en dirección al pavimento, la adrenalina que sentía en esos instante le mandaba cosquilleos por toda su espalda y repetía el proceso cada que su yo-yo mágico se ataba a alguna chimenea o baranda.

Y mientras se mecía entre las calles parisinas, una pequeña sensación tibia se deslizó por sus blancas y gélidas mejillas, seguidas de un pequeño patrón a lo largo de su cuerpo, pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer del cielo.

Aterrizó en un tejado poco alto, sin sentir aquel dolor del aterrizaje, y continuó corriendo y buscando con la mirada un lugar seguro para resguardarse de la lluvia que empezaba a caer.

Un resguardo.

Los árboles no serían seguros por mucho tiempo ni un lugar para des transformarse y su casa aún quedaba lejos. No podía exponer a Tikki de esa manera otra vez.

El sonido de las gotas golpear los charcos de agua empezaba a crear un eco suave a través de sus calles, la brisa ahora era húmeda y acariciaba su piel dejando un rastro de rocío.  
Cada paso suyo se encontraba con el resbaloso tejado, brilloso por el llanto del triste firmamento y la adrenalina sólo hacía más que aumentar con cada segundo sobre aquellos techos. Sus pies parecían ser los únicos pisando con prisa el agua estacada del rumbo o eso quería creer.

El tintineo de sus aretes resonaba fuerte en su oído, quedaban tres minutos para volver a su identidad civil. Tenía que darse prisa.

Tenía que correr. No podía seguir demorando, Tikki la necesitaba.

Su cuerpo era bañado en las lágrimas del cielo y azotado con fieras ráfagas de viento gritando la tormenta.  
Y su respiración empezaba agitarse al sentir esa batalla de calor y frío en su piel, las gotas resbalaban tibias a medida que caían con más rapidez pero el viento besaba ese rocío en su piel porcelana, una caricia gélida.

Necesitaba resguardarse de inmediato al sentir que el aroma del petricor le envolvía desde lo alto.

Pisadas apresuradas por una necesidad inmediata, suelo engañoso y brillante. Era fácil intuir el resultado de aquella combinación.

Su pie sintió como derrapaba en la superficie, como deslizarse con facilidad en el hielo, aquella sensación suave de un desliz que va desde el talón hasta sentir lo último del piso firme con los dedos del pies. Nuevamente el vacío se apoderó de sus sentidos y su corazón dio un enorme salto al sentir como su cuerpo caía en sus espaldas y el aire que solía acariciar la piel de su rostro y pecho ahora quería sostenerle la espalda, la tez de su nuca expuesta resentía el pesado caer de su ser, erizado cada vello de su piel.

Sus ojos celestes veían como el cielo tomaba otro ángulo, como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, como si ese fragmento se hubiera detenido en el tiempo y las gotas quedaran suspendidas en la nada y las nubes llorosas fueran su nuevo horizonte. La pierna que solía apoyar aún en el piso se fue por inercia con ella, inclinando más cuerpo, haciendo recorrer su vista al puente sobre el canal y avanzar con temor hasta encontrarse con la torre Eiffel, su cuerpo asimilando que se encontraba en una caída.

Al sentir sus extremidades libres en el manto de agua y aire, el temor y adrenalina en cada milímetro de su cuerpo, su corazón dio un enorme vuelco. Podía sentir como se aproximaba el próximo pitido de sus aretes.

Con la misma adrenalina que entró de golpe a su cuerpo, tomó rápidamente su yo-yo mágico y apuntó a la chimenea más cercana, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado al caer entre la lluvia. El sonido del objeto viajar a gran velocidad contra la lluvia opacaba el suave susurro de su delgado cuerpo siendo atraído a la superficie.

Apenas reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para acomodarse en la cuerda de su yo-yo, sujetando con agilidad su cuerpo enrollado sus piernas hasta que sus pies resistieran el sostenerle y tomar la fuerza suficiente en sus brazos y acomodarse totalmente de cabeza y parar la caída. Justamente parando a casi un metro del suelo levemente inundado.

Sus ojos se cerraron al notar dentro de su desesperado agarre el suelo empedrado del camino, temiendo golpearse en error, su cabeza empezó a incomodar en la posición pero no doler. Sólo se sentía mareada y asustada.

Las gotas ahora frías se deslizaban a lo largo de su figura, haciéndola estremecer. Sus piernas temblaban de a poco, asimilando de nuevo el desliz de la lluvia sobre el traje. En ese fragmento terrorífico su sentido del oído la había abandonado en su mayor parte, entregándose a la adrenalina, por lo que no pudo escuchar otras pisadas que salpicaban el agua a su paso.

El rugido estruendoso de la lluvia que agresiva caía y sus amenazantes truenos resonantes escondía aquellas fuertes y presurosas pisadas, quienes se golpeaban animadas sobre el suelo parisino. Su respiración trataba de regresar a su ritmo habitual, recobrando el aire robado de sus pulmones, descubriendo que durante la caída había negado de oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Las lágrimas que emanaban del cielo provocaban que la cuerda dejase de ser estática, haciéndola girar maravillada, como si de un llamado se tratara, una necesidad, el destino.

Ladybug también lo notó.

Y mientras su cuerpo giraba, el eco de las gotas azotarse parecía imitar la música que produce una caja de música y Ladybug la pequeña bailarina que giraba.

¿Quién era el que giraba la manivela?

_¿Crees en el destino?_

Sus ojos azules se abrieron, y un par de orbes turquesa se encontraron con ellos.

Un suspiro travieso salió de sus labios rosados, y abrió en grande sus ojos azulados. Una sensación cálida le invadió el rostro hasta quedarse en sus antes blancas mejillas, su corazón dio otro salto; uno agradable, uno que guiaba una pequeña sinfonía de latidos que desfilaban desde su pecho hasta sus oídos rosados.

Las chispas brillantes y su rocío dejaron de importar al igual que el diluvio sobre ellos, sólo el puente mágico entre sus miradas, queriendo mirarse mutuamente en aquellas puertas del alma. Dejando a las gotas de lluvia paradas en el tiempo, como esferas congeladas.

— ¿Estás bien? — el dulce tono que escapó de los labios de él le trajo dulcemente a la realidad, su voz la guió de aquel tiempo congelado a la textura húmeda de sus labios. — Ladybug.

Era cierto.

Aun era Ladybug, y en cualquier momento podría exponer su identidad ante él.

— L-luka. — la facilidad de las palabras la había abandonado en aquella situación, era una gran sorpresa encontrarse con él... Después de pensarle todo el día. — Q-quiero decir, eh, sí, estoy bien. — soltó una pequeña risita, apenas llegando a sentir el veloz desliz del agarre de sus extremidades a la cuerda, la cual se encontraba resbaladiza.

La misma sensación de caída y vacío la abrazaban lento y rápido al mismo tiempo.

El chico se percató tras la cortina de lluvia y movió su cuerpo tan rápido como le fue posible.

— ¡Cuidado! — impulso sus fuertes piernas firmemente sobre el engañoso pavimento y extendió sus brazos al llamado de aquel peligro.

La chica sintió como volvía a flotar en ese mar de agua y aire, cediendo al previsible azote de su corazón ante la sensación del vacío. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, concentrando esos pocos fragmentos de tiempo a sus oídos, escuchando como los pies del muchacho barrían con ferocidad el agua que se acumuló por debajo de ellos.

Eso hizo a su corazón acelerar el ritmo de sus latidos, aquella acción hizo a su corazón correr una carrera en su interior.

Los débiles fragmentos de agua que la cobijaban dejaron de ser el soporte que la envolvía; un brazo gentil detuvo la caída de su delgada espalda, haciéndole mirar el apuesto rostro de él en vez del piso que le daría la bienvenida en su caída, sus piernas fueron sostenidas por el firme pero gentil agarre del otro abrazo del chico.

Había caído en sus brazos.

Obligados a mirarse mutuamente, a conectar sus miradas nuevamente.

Ambos soltaron el aliento que contenían dejando una estela de vapor frente a sus rostros. La temperatura empezaba a descender.

Pero estando en cercanía no lo podían percibir.

Aquella burbuja que los envolvió, dónde no dejaba entrar al sonido estruendoso de la tormenta o la presencia de otro ser a su alrededor, se rompió.

Los aretes de la chica marcaron su último aviso.

_Le quedaban veinte segundos._

— ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Te encuentras bien...? — aquellos ojos, aquella mirada... Le eran conocidos.

Desde el instante en que se encontraron, una suave sensación eléctrica le recorrió de pies a cabeza, y una sensación cálida en su pecho le invadió. Y tener a la chica entre sus brazos, tan cerca de él, le era sencillo apreciar las facciones de la heroína.

Todo en ella era tan conocido. Le daba un sentimiento tan familiar y tan... Cálido.

Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rosadas al sentir la cercanía de Luka, notando como involuntariamente sus brazos habían encontrado su lugar alrededor del cuello del chico ojiazul.

— Y-yo... Me encuentro bien. — desvío su mirada del mayor, desde esa cercanía podía delatar su mirada curiosa, y la mirada del chico le haría sonrojar aún más.

Tras todas esas sensaciones apenas podían notar las gotas del diluvio arroparlos.

— Tengo que irme. — susurró ella, no tan audible porque, al igual que un hechizo, aquel momento agradable desaparecería.

No quería soltar al chico, no cuando podía atreverse a sostenerlo de esa manera un rato más. Sólo siendo Ladybug se atrevería a permanecer así con él, Marinette no podría hacerlo, sería un desastre con el color rojo inundándole el rostro.

Si podía durar un poco más...

— Tenemos que resguardarnos de la tormenta. — pronunció él mirando al cielo, tratando de que las gotas no cayeran sobre sus ojos. La altura desde la que había descendido la chica era peligrosa además de estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente. Tenía que asegurarse que se encontrara bien antes de dejarla ir.

Sin decir más Luka partió con la chica en brazos hacia su destino más cercano, el barco dónde vivía.

Parecían ser las únicas personas fuera de un resguardo, corriendo bajo la lluvia, mojándose en sus lágrimas. Era lógico pues muy pocas personas se quedarían bajo la fría tempestad que cada minuto mostraba más ferocidad.

Siempre la había mirado, desde la distancia, desde la cercanía, siempre que su figura se posara en el umbral de su mirada, podía asegurar entre el mar de personas que ella era Marinette.

La cercanía entre él y Ladybug sólo ponía a prueba sus habilidades de observación. Entre más observaba, más se convencía que Ladybug era más parecida a Marinette, su corazón se lo decía.

Y ahí se encontraba, atrapado en un callejón cercano a su casa, mirando con expresión estupefacta como la heroína de París revelaba su identidad ante él. Sus pasos no fueron los suficientes para llegar al barco, aquel callejón era el mejor resguardo a la mano, pero nunca imagino que el tiempo de ella se agotaría.

Los luceros azulados que se mantenían en su memoria como una melodía lo miraban con asombro y temor, tan brillantes como el suelo lábil que el agua empapaba.

Una criatura extraña y rojiza apareció tras la chica expuesta, no pudo capturar su forma debido a la fuerza de las gotas tormentosas, pero sabía que eso flotaba y volaba.

— ¡Marinette! — una voz aguda ajena se escuchó en el lugar, alertando al chico haciéndolo voltear a sus espaldas.

Movimiento que la chica aprovecho para resguardar a la criatura en su bolsillo, esperando que eso no la expusiera demasiado.  
— Tikki, tienes que esconderte.

— ¿Qué es un Tikki? — la interrogante del chico la hizo saltar en su lugar. Eso no debería estar pasando, su identidad secreta no debió de ser revelada así, nadie sin excepción debería saberlo.

Aun estando de espaldas podía sentir como la presencia del mayor se acercaba, no por el sonido de sus pasos chocar con el agua estancada sino porque su mismo ser sentía a través del ambiente gélido y húmedo la calidez de Luka.

La lluvia que caía sobre ellos era fría, pero su ser anhelaba sentir nuevamente la calidez del otro. Ya la habían sentido, y por eso... Sus pieles buscaban más.

— L-luka, yo... — los latidos en su pecho eran un desastre, su corazón sentía y añoraba el del chico, ya había encontrado su sintonía perfecta y quería estar tan cerca cómo se lo permitieran, pero ése era el problema, en ese momento no podía permitírselo.

Unas cálidas y fuertes manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, haciéndola estremecer. Su corazón no podía emocionarse más en esos momentos, su deseo era tan potente que obligaba a su cuerpo a quedarse inmóvil.

La sorpresa y molestia de ser descubierta aún estaba a flor de piel, pero de alguna manera, que él fuera el que lo descubriera, calmaba ese sentimiento.

Aquellas gentiles manos que la sostuvieron decidieron voltearla lentamente hacia la dirección de su dueño.  
Temblaba, de miedo a lo que pasara, de no querer perderse en sus ojos otra vez, era demasiado vulnerable ahora.

Lentamente el eco de la lluvia volvía desaparecer, estando en el fondo como una suave melodía.

— Por supuesto que sabía que eras tú. — la sonrisa que le brindó fue tan sincera y hermosa que sin importar las nubes grises sobre ellos parecía iluminar al mundo entero. Su corazón se alegro al escuchar aquella frase pero ella se encontraba confundida. — Siempre lo supe.

— ¿Qué? — el brillo de sus ojos era más enigmático que el que reflejaban las gotas caídas del cielo, le hacía sonreír ver aquellos luceros posarse sólo en él, era tan hermosa sonrojada.

— Tu voz tan dulce como una suave melodía, siempre ha sido un regalo para mis oídos. — aquellas palabras seguían la ternura de aquella confesión pasada.

— Pero, ¿C-cómo?

— No me sorprende porque... — acercaron sus rostros con una lentitud tan natural, _tan necesaria._— Siempre has sido una chica muy especial.

Luka se retiró la chaqueta que le cubría y la posó gentilmente sobre los hombros de la joven, posando la capucha intacta y seca sobre su cabeza. Tal vez era un poco tarde pero debía asegurarse de mantenerla a salvo de la lluvia, aunque fuera poco lo que pudiera ofrecerle quería mantenerla salvo de lo que quisiera dañarla.

— Eso significa... — no se dio cuenta cuando su aliento le había sido robado ni cuando el calor en sus mejillas empezaba a abundar, simplemente quería existir en ese momento con Luka y nada más, pero él lograba sorprenderla de manera tan especial que... No podía evitar quererle.

Sabía de sus sentimientos por ella pero aún así...

— Significa que me gustas, Marinette. — sus rostro estaban tan cerca que el frío que traía el diluvio dejó de existir entre ellos, sus corazones estaban tan cerca que latían fuerte juntos.

Si las palabras salieran en ese momento de sus labios, serían un desastre sin pies ni forma, pero su corazón le susurraba una mejor manera de expresar lo que albergaba dentro de ella.

Posó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, inhaló profundamente y se paró sobre la punta de sus pies con la mirada en los labios del contrario como objetivo.

Su mirada tan intensa cubría aquellos nervios que tomaban posesión de ella, al igual que a Luka. Sus ojos azulados cerrados sobre su pequeña nariz a la vista del chico era una tentación que le hacía temblar y sonrojar.

_Ambos temblando por si va pasar... Algo más._

Sus labios se rozaron, una sensación electrizante les recorrió y sólo eso bastó para que sus labios buscaran más. Más, más de la tersidad de sus rosadas fauces, más de aquel contacto. Tan grandioso como la nota final de una melodía pero al mismo tan grandioso que no debería tener fin.

Un contacto que parecía llevarlos fuera de París, a un lugar nuevo y mágico.

_Un beso lento, un beso perfecto._

La lluvia dejaba de caer, complacida pues su trabajo estaba hecho.

_Un beso de fuego, un "Te quiero"._


End file.
